Fleur de cerisier
by Himutsu-chan
Summary: Les fleurs de cerisier sont insaisissables. (Les fleurs de cerisier luisaient d'un éclat rose lorsqu'il avait subi sa première humiliation.) "Dis Kyôya. Tu sais sourire ?" (Après tout, il avait pleuré) "Hey Kyôya. Combats-moi" "Après" (Il aurait dû le retenir. Se souvenir que les fleurs de cerisier étaient éphémères) "Hey, Kyôya... Pourquoi ta chemise est rouge aujourd'hui ?"


Je ne suis pas douée pour le drame. Je ne suis pas satisfaite de cet OS, que j'ai commencé il y a plusieurs mois. Pourtant je le poste. Allez savoir pourquoi. Par pure vanité. Parce que, de toute façon, quoi qu'on dise, il y a toujours une partie de nous qui veut être reconnue. 'Fin bref. J'y reviendrais peut-être un jour. J'effacerais tout, et je recommencerais. En attendant, pour les quelques personne qui viendront perdre leur temps à lire ça, je conseille d'écouter _Bad_ , d' **I** **nfinite** **.** Je ne l'ai pas écrit dessus, pourtant je trouve que ça colle étonnamment bien. Si vous voulez savoir, je l'ai écrit sur **Cats on tree** _Sirens call_ , et **Amy** **McDonald** _This is the Life._ Ecoutez si vous voulez, de toute façon je ne le saurais pas.

Rien ne m'appartient, sauf les fautes d'orthographe. Je n'ai même pas inventé les parenthèses, vous vous rendez compte ?

* * *

 **Fleur de Cerisier**

* * *

 _(Une larme. Une perle rare, glissant sur la joue blanche, venant se perdre dans le tapis, où elle ne laisse qu'un petit rond mouillé qui finira aussi par disparaître, emportant avec lui l'humiliation et la tristesse.)_

C'est ce jour-là que Mukuro s'en rendit compte. A moins que ça n'ait été la veille ou le lendemain ? Ou des années avant ? Qui sait.

Un jour donc il comprit qu'Hibari Kyôya le fascinait. Pour de multiples raisons.

La principale étant ses émotions.

Ou plutôt son absence d'émotions.

Il ne riait jamais. Ne souriait jamais. Ne pleurait jamais. Ne semblait jamais amusé. Jamais heureux. Jamais triste. Jamais las.

Les seules émotions qu'il manifestait étaient la colère. Et l'intérêt. Envers quelqu'un de fort.

Et ça intrigue Mukuro. Parce que les autres Gardiens, il connaît presque tout d'eux. Il les a tous vu rire et pleurer. Il connaît leurs peurs, leurs doutes, leurs faiblesses. Ce qui les amuse, ce qui les attriste. Ce qui les rend nostalgiques. Tout.

Mais pas pour Hibari. Rien. Il ne connaît rien de lui. Juste ce masque froid qu'il porte en permanence et qui lui donne envie de le frapper, de lui faire mal, de le pousser à bout, ne serait-ce que pour voir le masque se fissurer et un semblant d'émotion apparaître dans les yeux glacés. Ne serait-ce que pour voir les prunelles briller pour quelque chose de nouveau.

Alors il tente de se rapprocher plus d'Hibari. Les combats se multiplient. A chaque fois il le blesse le plus possible. Mais les yeux bleus se contentent de briller d'amusement et la soif de sang ne fait qu'augmenter. Il n'arrive pas à le battre. Il a beau faire, aucun affrontement ne se finit. Pourtant, il se bat pour tuer. Pour faire couler des larmes mêlées au sang d'Hibari.

Il fait des recherches. Sur le passé du garçon. Sur sa famille. Il trouve. Des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginées. Qui pourraient tout expliquer.

Il en parle devant lui. Et ne reçoit qu'un rictus dédaigneux, et le reflet passé de gouttes de sang séchées sur le métal des tonfas.

 _(Des cadavres enterrés sous les cerisiers)_

L'intérêt qu'il éprouve pour le garçon ne fait que croître. Ca l'agace. Beaucoup. Il a hâte de pouvoir en finir, afin de se débarrasser de cette fascination.

 _(Il va le faire pleurer)_

Mais Hibari part. Loin. Mission d'infiltration. Seul. Mukuro s'ennuie. Ses jouets habituels ne l'amusent plus. Tour à tour, il fait couler les larmes de chaque Gardien. Sans en retirer aucune satisfaction.

Il a hâte que le Nuage rentre. Son sourire ne passe pas inaperçu quand le petit Boss annonce que la phase finale est annoncée et qu'Hibari va attaquer la famille ennemie le lendemain.

 _(Il va pouvoir recommencer à jouer)_

* * *

Il se bat, il s'amuse, il a envie de rire, de rire, de rire aux éclats, d'un rire dément, d'un rire fou, du rire qu'il réprime à chaque fois. Mais il ne le fait pas, il se contente de garder ce rire à l'intérieur de lui, et de continuer sa danse mortelle. Ses armes qui cognent contre la chair, le sang qui gicle des blessures qu'il inflige, et ce sentiment, ce sentiment de plénitude, d'être enfin entier, de ne plus avoir à se cacher, de blesser, tuer, faire _ce qu'il voulait_ , sans représailles, sans rien à craindre.

Les corps tombent, le sang vole, ses tonfas chantent la mort, et il voit un jet de flammes atteindre un corps qui n'est pas le sien, et il voit ce corps tomber, ce corps si petit et si fragile, et il se précipite pour le rattraper, et il regarde sans le voir le trou béant sur la poitrine de son oiseau.

Et quelque chose se déchire en lui, sans qu'il puisse rien y faire.

* * *

Quand Hibari est rentré de mission, c'était avec un résultat concluant. Comme toujours. Personne n'échappait à ses tonfas.

Mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Mukuro ne saurait pas dire quoi. Juste cette petite voix en lui qui lui disait qu'il était près du but, qu'il pourrait enfin voir le masque se déchirer, le visage se tordre, la fascination étrange disparaître.

Puis tout le monde finit par comprendre. Que quelque chose manque dans le personnage d'Hibari. Ce personnage qu'ils voyaient depuis le collège.

Mukuro sourit. Et commence à parler. Devant tout le monde. Devant Hibari. Sa voix coule, mielleuse, emplie de fiel, abordant ce sujet qui était implicitement devenu tabou. Il pose des questions indirectes au garçon, qui ne bouge pas, qui ne fait pas un signe montrant qu'il entend, qu'il comprend la provocation. Seuls ses yeux invisibles, et aussi peut-être, ses poings, un peu plus serrés que la normale.

 _(Les fleurs de cerisier volent toujours avant de toucher le sol)_

La voix de Mukuro s'éteint brusquement. Hibari s'est levé. Hibari s'approche. A petits pas. Doucement. Ses yeux cachés dans les ombres de son visage. Sa poitrine qui se soulève trop rapidement. Ses ongles qui laissent des marques rouges sur la peau blanche de ses mains. Tous ces détails remarqués et enregistrés par Mukuro, qui soudain ne sait que dire, ne sait que faire.

Et lorsqu'il se tient juste devant lui, lorsque leurs chaleurs s'entremêlent, lorsque leurs deux torses se touchent presque, lorsque leurs pieds butent l'un contre l'autre, Kyôya relève la tête, plonge ses yeux bleus, bleus, bleus, si bleus, dans ceux bicolores de l'illusionniste.

Et il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, quelque chose de différent. Et il y a une lueur étrange dans le bleu des yeux, une lueur qui n'est jamais là, qui ne devrait jamais être là, une lueur qui transperce Mukuro de part en part.

 _(Il va le faire pleurer)_

La voix de Kyôya est vibrante de rage quand il parle. Celle de Mukuro meurt dans sa gorge lorsqu'il tente de crier.

Et sur la joue pâle du garçon qui part, une perle translucide creuse un sillon. Et sur le visage pâle du garçon qui reste, il n'y a que de la déception.

 _(Il pleure)_

* * *

 _(Il le voyait toujours sourire. Sourires victorieux, insolents, cruels, fous._

 _Il le voyait souvent rire. Rires vainqueurs, narquois, fous._

 _Et il n'aimait rien de tout cela. Tous l'énervaient, lui faisaient sentir jusqu'au plus profond de son être l'envie de l'écraser, de le torturer, d'arracher ce visage insolent qui le narguait à longueur de journée. )_

Cela va faire trois jours que Mukuro a pu tirer de Kyôya plus que de la colère et de l'indifférence. Cela va faire trois jours que le garçon ignore royalement l'illusionniste, ne lui adressant plus un regard, ne répondant même plus à ses provocations.

Et ça Mukuro ne le supporte plus. C'est une vrai torture – une souffrance mentale plus qu'étrange pour lui qui se moque, qui se moquait de tout. C'est une pique d'acier dans son cœur quand Hibari passe devant lui sans le regarder. C'est un poignard dans son âme quand il le voit adresser ses menaces de mort aux autres, et pas à lui. C'est une marque au fer blanc dans sa tête dès qu'il le voit – si proche et si éloigné.

 _(Pourtant il a pleuré)_

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'en peut plus. Il ne peut plus supporter que lui, Rokudô Mukuro, l'un des hommes les plus craint par les mafieux, lui qui se targue d'être intouchable, de pouvoir faire du mal aux autres sans jamais le subir lui-même, souffre à cause d'un simple garçon, d'un simple mortel, d'une simple larme.

Alors il attend que Kyôya soit seul, dans un des couloirs du Manoir. Il attend qu'il passe devant lui, qu'il l'ignore comme à chaque fois. Il attend de pouvoir l'arrêter, de pouvoir lui saisir le poignet et de l'amener face à lui. Il attend de pouvoir plonger à nouveau dans les prunelles bleues, de pouvoir se confronter à nouveau à ce regard de glace.

Et il plaque ses lèvres contre celles de l'homme en face de lui.

 _(Les fleurs de cerisier sont roses du sang des hommes)_

Ce n'est pas un simple baiser, vague, sans but. C'est un combat, un affrontement entre les deux, le premier depuis plusieurs jours. Ce sont des mains qui agrippent le tissu, qui griffent le dos, des langues qui se trouvent, qui se battent, qui veulent dominer l'autre. Des dents qui s'enfoncent dans la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang et une caresse pour boire le liquide rouge, douce excuse, des corps plaqués contre le mur, des cheveux tirés, des sillons rouges sur les omoplates.

Ils se séparent enfin, le souffle court, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants, les lèvres tâchées de sang. Les yeux bleus retournent se perdre dans les pupilles hétérochromes ; avant que finalement ils se détournent et que chacun reparte de son côté.

* * *

Hibari lui reparle. Ils ont repris leurs affrontements. Et Mukuro apprécie tout autant la sensation de son trident heurtant les tonfas que celle du corps d'Hibari contre le sien. Chaque combat l'enivre, le rend fou, fou de sang, fou de désir, fou de plaisir. Chaque combat, qu'il dure une minute ou une heure, le laisse pantelant, tremblant, brûlant de toutes part.

 _(Les fleurs de cerisier sont libres)_

Et quelque part il aime ça, la sensation qu'il aura beau tout faire, il ne réussira pas à tout avoir ; qu'il aura beau donner tout ce qu'il a, le combat ne se finira pas obligatoirement sur sa victoire, mais sur une sorte d'égalité, d'entre-deux où ils peuvent se calmer et se retrouver. Il en vient à apprécier ce sentiment d'impuissance, de frustration, quand Hibari le laisse seul, ses veines pulsant encore d'adrénaline.

Il ne sait pas si les autres ont deviné pour la relation plus qu'étrange qu'il entretient avec le Gardien ; mais ça lui est bien égal, tant qu'il peut continuer ses affrontements avec Hibari.

Mais Mukuro finit par en vouloir plus ; il veut voir plus d'Hibari – de Kyôya comme il peut l'appeler maintenant. Il a pu le faire pleurer ; maintenant il veut le faire sourire, le voir rire. Il veut voir le masque se briser encore une fois, il veut pouvoir faire ressentir au Gardien de nouvelles émotions, il veut être celui capable de le faire changer de visage.

 _(Les fleurs de cerisier sont insaisissables)_

Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il lui demande de sourire une fois, pour lui. Il ne se reçoit qu'un coup en réponse. Alors il l'observe, comme avant. Il essaye de trouver, de saisir le moment où le visage du brun se déridera, ne serait-ce que pour quelques secondes.

En vain.

Et les baisers qu'il donne sont autant de promesses qu'un jour il réussira à décrypter le japonais.

Et les dents qui claquent sur sa langue lui rétorquent que cela n'arrivera jamais.

* * *

Son pied dérape sur le sol glissant et il n'a que le temps de faire une roulade arrière pour éviter le coup. Son trident bloque un tonfa avant même qu'il n'ait relevé le tête et il tend le pied pour faucher les jambes de l'autre, qui l'esquive d'un bond, relâchant la pression sur son bras. Sans prendre le temps de retrouver son souffle, Mukuro s'élance et son arme vient couper quelques mèches de cheveux noirs alors qu'un tonfa manque de peu de lui démettre la mâchoire. Prenant appui sur son pied gauche, il se glisse sous le bras tendu et déchire le flanc d'Hibari, maintenant derrière lui. Mais déjà son adversaire intercepte son arme et il grimace en sentant des piques entailler généreusement son ventre. Il se dégage d'un saut en arrière, retient l'illusion qu'il a sur le bout des doigts, avant de la déployer, entourant le brun d'une dizaine de ses doubles. Il a peine le temps de bander sa blessure avec un morceau de tissu qu'Hibari a défait l'illusion et qu'il fonce vers lui. Son arme vole dans les airs alors que Mukuro disparaît, se retrouvant à l'extrémité de la salle juste à temps pour récupérer le trident. Il dévisage Hibari, essoufflé, des gouttes de sang roulant sur sa joue jusqu'à teinter ses vêtements, larmes rouges non retenues. Et en face de lui le brun est dans le même état, sa chemise collant à sa peau comme le sang commençait à coaguler. Il titube néanmoins jusqu'à l'illusionniste, rassemblant ses dernières forces pour lui asséner un coup au visage. Mukuro l'esquive sans difficultés et se laisse tomber au sol, Hibari sur lui, retenant un rire. Sa main vient se poser naturellement sur les hanches du garçon alors qu'il dégage de l'autre les mèches noires du front trempé de sueur. Sous ses doigts, le liquide rouge rend le tissu poisseux et il sourit en songeant que c'est lui qui l'a fait couler. Sourire victorieux.

 _(Les fleurs de cerisier sont admirées)_

Il recouvre les tempes et le front de baisers légers, esquivant le coup qui lui est adressé. Il grimace comme ses blessures se réveillent soudain, l'adrénaline disparue.

"- Kyôya ?

\- Hm.

\- Je me demandais… Est-ce que tu sais sourire ?"

Cette fois il laisse le poing atteindre son ventre et y faire fleurir une marque. Ses yeux bicolores sont plongés dans la tempête de glace qui lui fait face – jamais ils n'accepteront de plier devant l'autre, si minime que soit l'affrontement. Et Hibari se relève, appuie, délibérément ou non, sur ses blessures. Et ses pas résonnent dans la pièce vide alors qu'il s'en va. Derrière lui, une traînée de gouttes sombres.

 _(Les fleurs de cerisier n'apparaissent qu'une fois par an)_

Et resté seul dans la salle, Mukuro soupire. Encore.

* * *

Une attaque ennemie. Des blessés mais pas de morts. Quelques dégâts. Une Famille minime. Pas besoin de dépêcher trop d'effectifs. Ils peuvent y aller ; ça fera un entrainement et certains sont un peu rouillés. Juste faire attention à soi, ne pas prendre de risques inutiles, et blablabla. Les yeux fermés, Hibari semble dormir et ça intéresse bien plus Mukuro que les discours du petit Boss.

Les chaises raclent contre le sol quand les Gardiens se lèvent. Ils sortent les uns après les autres, riants, confiants en leur victoire prochaine.

 _(Les idiots.)_

Bien sûr les Vongolas sont forts. Bien sûr qu'eux aussi le sont. Peut-être les plus doués de la Mafia.

Mais lui il sait que l'on n'est jamais à l'abri de rien ; qu'on a beau être fort, il peut toujours y avoir un petit élément qui change la donne, qui fait peser la balance de l'autre côté.

Et c'est quand Mukuro croise le regard de Tsunayoshi, quand il lit dans les yeux caramels l'angoisse et l'appréhension de la bataille à venir, qu'il comprend.

Et qu'il suffoque.

 _(Les fleurs de cerisier sont résistantes)_

* * *

"- Quoi ?

\- Kyôya… Je…"

Le bleuté s'arrête, hésite. Pourtant il n'est pas du genre à balbutier. Mais tout d'un coup les mots "Fais attention" "Ne prend pas de risques" lui semblent vides, dénués de sens et d'intérêt. C'est le petit Boss qui dit ça, pas lui.

Les yeux bleutés le dévisagent, impassibles, mais Mukuro sent bien les muscles se contracter sous la peau fine du poignet qu'il tient fermement.

Les yeux vairons moqueurs affrontent le bleu-glacé des prunelles du brun sans émotions, impassibles, inébranlables.

Masques d'acteurs qui leur collent à la peau depuis trop longtemps pour qu'ils puissent s'en séparer.

Alors Mukuro laisse échapper un soupir. Se penche jusqu'à l'oreille de Kyôya. Hésite. Descend plus bas, laisse ses lèvres errer sur la joue imberbe. Pour finir par se poser sur les lèvres fines.

 _(C'aurait pu être un baiser doux, un baiser qui ne se serait pas laissé influencer par leurs querelles quotidiennes._

 _Et ce fut une fois de plus un affrontement, pas une preuve d'amour. A chacune de leurs rencontres ils se battaient, férocement, jetant toute leur âme dans la bataille. A chacune de leurs rencontres ils tentaient de détruire l'autre, sans pitié, sans remords, avec juste cette joie et ce sentiment intense du danger qui les aidait à vivre._

 _Peut-être connaissaient-ils le sens du mot "Amour". )_

Les deux bouches se séparent. La Brume et le Nuage s'affrontent une dernière fois du regard, se repaissant des légères traces rouges qui arrivent sur leurs joues, du souffle irrégulier qui sort de leurs bouches.

"- Combats-moi.

\- Idiot. On doit déjà se battre contre les herbivores ennemis.

\- Après alors ? Quand on aura gagné."

Un rictus prédateur se dessine sur le visage d'Hibari.

"- Je vais te mordre à mort."

Il s'éloigne.

Et Mukuro soupire.

Ce n'était toujours pas le sourire qu'il voulait voir.

* * *

L'homme s'écroule au sol, mort. Sans un regard pour lui Mukuro se précipite sur un autre, prêt à le tuer à son tour.

Comme à chaque bataille il se sent rempli d'adrénaline, de ce sentiment plus que puissant qui submerge tous ses sens, qui le noie sous la vague de plaisir qu'il ressent à combattre, qui l'empêche de réfléchir correctement. Tout ce qui compte pour lui maintenant est le cri des hommes qu'il tue, son trident qui chante dans la chair de ses ennemis, le bruit de ses pas qui martèlent le sol, le sang qui goutte à terre et le bruit des tonfas non loin de lui, sombre mélodie macabre et enivrante.

Il se sent puissant, _puissant,_ invincible. Il voit son reflet dans les yeux des agonisants, il voit un démon de la Mort, un monstre cruel, un dieu immortel. Il voit la terreur qu'il inspire, la souffrance qu'il inflige, et il s'en délecte, et il se repaisse de la saveur acide de la force mêlée à celle du sang.

A quelques centimètres ou à des kilomètres le choc des tonfas contre le métal l'accompagne et l'encourage, sans s'arrêter, sans faiblir. Et il continue à tuer, à blesser, pour rejoindre les tonfas, pour que la mélodie continue à égrener ses notes fatales.

Et puis soudain, le silence.

Plus rien. Plus un bruit. Le choc des armes à côté, le cri des agonisants, les appels à l'aide ne résonnent plus à ses oreilles. Un épais tissu recouvre sa tête, l'empêche d'entendre quoi que ce soit.

Seule reste sa respiration. Seule sa poitrine qui se soulève, rapidement, trop rapidement, pourquoi si rapidement ? Pourquoi ce sentiment d'angoisse, qui serre ses poumons, qui noue sa gorge, qui pèse sur lui, lourde chape de plomb ? Pourquoi cette respiration sifflante, haletante, irrégulière ? Pourquoi ce noir qui recouvre chacun de ses pas ?

Il continuait à se battre, à _tuer_ , machinalement, automate sans volonté, simple poupée animée.

Il continuait à marcher, à passer sur les corps, d'un pas neutre, détaché.

Et désespérément il cherche, il cherche ce son caractéristique d'un métal heurtant un autre, d'un corps dur s'enfonçant dans la chair molle, d'une masse s'écroulant au sol.

Mais rien, rien, juste ce silence, horrible, oppressant. Juste le noir froid, l'obscurité et aucun bruit.

Et puis ses yeux, qui captent du noir, une petite touffe de noir, un noir de jais, un noir accueillant, là-bas, près d'un tas de morts. Et son corps qui se fige, son cerveau qui répète non, non, non, _non,_ parce que ce noir n'est pas censé être là, au sol, tâché de sang et de boue, parce que ce noir est censé être en l'air, surmontant fièrement un visage plus froid que la glace, parce que _ça ne peut pas être_ ce noir.

Il se sent avancer, un pas, deux pas, trois pas, lentement, tranquillement, prenant son temps. Et son cœur qui bat, bat, bat dans sa poitrine, qui veut sortir de sa prison de chair, et ses mains recouvertes de sueur, et ce sentiment étouffant, qui l'empêche de respirer, qui recouvre ses yeux et ses oreilles, et ses pieds, encore et toujours, qui avancent, l'un devant l'autre, petits soldats qui jamais ne s'arrêtent, mais lui il _veut_ s'arrêter, il ne veut pas avancer plus, il ne veut pas voir ce qui l'attend, il ne veut pas savoir ce que cachent ces cheveux noirs au sol.

La tâche noire est juste devant lui, et elle ne bouge pas, et le corps qui est en dessous ne se retourne pas, ne se lève pas pour le provoquer, pour le moquer, pour le détester. Il reste immobile, et lui avec, il ne sait pas quoi faire, il ne sait pas ce qu'il y a sous ce rideau noir, ce qu'il verra s'il retourne le corps.

Il tremble. Petit tremblement, frisson moqueur, traître, qui part de ses mains, pour descendre, pour prendre de l'ampleur, pour atteindre ses jambes, ses genoux, pour les faire s'entrechoquer.

Il vacille. Il n'en peut plus, de ce silence, de cette attente, de ce voile noir. De cette angoisse.

Il tombe. A genoux, contre le sol boueux, contre les filets de sang qui s'écoulent lentement. A genoux devant le corps.

Il tend une main. Une main blanche, pâle, recouverte de moiteur, au bout d'un bras qui tremble toujours. Une main hésitante, une main qui a peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire, de ce qu'elle _va_ faire.

Il la pose sur une épaule. Sur une épaule recouverte de tissu, sur une épaule immobile, sur une épaule humide, sur une épaule _chaude._

Il retourne le corps. Doucement, délicatement. Il ne veut pas lui faire mal, il ne veut pas le blesser encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Le visage est blanc, blanc, tellement blanc, tellement effrayant. Les cheveux noirs collent au front, aux tempes, recouvrent les paupières fermées sur des yeux bleus, le nez retroussé, les lèvres fines et pâles légèrement entrouvertes.

 _(Sang)_

Le regard du bleuté dérive vers le torse recouvert d'une chemise rouge.

 _(Liberté)_

Non, pas _rouge_ , _blanche_. La chemise est censée être blanche. Elle est toujours blanche, toujours impeccable, toujours parfaite.

Alors pourquoi est-elle rouge ? Peut-être qu'il a voulu changer aujourd'hui, mettre une chemise rouge et blanche ? Parce qu'il y en a _encore,_ des petites tâches de _blanc_ , des petites tâches disséminées un peu _partout_.

Sa main rencontre le tissu. Le tissu _humide, poisseux._ Le tissu collant, qui attache à la peau en dessous. Le tissu qui est _censé_ être blanc, comme les cheveux noirs sont _censés_ être en l'air.

 _(Raffinement)_

Sa main remonte lentement. Elle passe à l'emplacement du cœur, hésite. Elle tâte une déchirure, une grande déchirure, juste au dessus. Un grand sourire. Un grand sourire qui s'enfonce dans la peau, qui teint sa main de rouge.

 _(Insaisissable)_

Le même rouge que la chemise.

Il se fige. Encore. Il hésite. Toujours.

Ce rouge, ce rouge, ce rouge qui dessine un sourire sur la chemise, dans la peau pâle, ce rouge qui envahit tout ce qui le touche, ce rouge maudit qui stoppe sa main.

Mais il continue. Il survole le sourire. Il vient se placer contre le cou, contre le cou fin et aussi pâle que le reste du corps. Il pose deux doigts contre lui, à l'endroit où l'on sent le sang pulser.

 _(Admiration)_

Il attend. Il attend. Il a toujours attendu, alors il attend.

 _(Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam.)_

Il se retient de crier et de pleurer. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il faut faire, alors il continue de remonter sa main.

Mais avant il dépose l'autre au même endroit. Pour continuer à entendre ce bam, bam, bam, régulier.

La certitude qu'il ne partira pas, pas sans le prévenir avant, pas d'une autre main que la sienne.

Il arrive sur le visage. Le visage chaud, mais moins chaud que d'habitude, et tellement pâle. Et les lèvres, les lèvres presque blanches, les lèvres frigorifiées, les lèvres entrouvertes qui laissent passer un filet d'air.

 _(Rareté)_

Doucement, tendrement, il dégage les mèches noires, les repousse derrière l'oreille, admire le visage dans son entier et se perd dans le bleu glacé des prunelles.

Les prunelles qui viennent de se révéler. Les prunelles qui le fixent, impassibles.

 _(Force)_

Maintenant ses mains soutiennent le corps. Il ne sait pas comment il a fait ça mais peu importe. A genoux sur le sol, il porte ce corps si fragile et si important à ses yeux.

Un frémissement déforme le visage en face de lui. Les lèvres bleues tremblotent. Un coin monte doucement. Lentement. Il essaye de se soulever, d'atteindre la joue.

Mais il retombe. Le visage affiche la même moue impassible qu'il a toujours jetée à la face de monde.

Une main se soulève. Une main qui n'est pas celle de Mukuro. Une main plus petite, plus blanche, plus habituée à l'acier qu'à la chaleur humaine.

Une main tâchée de rouge.

Un murmure s'échappe. Un simple souffle, indistinct, impossible à comprendre. Mais il est là.

La main se pose sur le visage de Mukuro. Sur sa joue blanche d'angoisse. Le bout des doigts est couvert de rouge, d'un rouge indélébile. Un rouge qui marque la joue comme il a marqué le corps.

La main bouge. Elle tremble un peu, elle dévie parfois de sa route. Mais elle continue, vaillante. Elle descend le long de la joue, elle va caresser les lèvres, elle suit leur contour. Elle remonte de l'autre côté.

Arrivée au milieu de la joue elle se stoppe. Elle semble hésitante à continuer, à arrêter. Mais elle finit par retomber, par se poser près du corps, dans un bruit mat.

Maintenant le visage a l'air plus détendu, plus calme. Les yeux bleus ont perdu leur glace, dévisagent tranquillement Mukuro. Et les lèvres reprennent leurs tremblements. Les coins se soulèvent, toujours aussi lentement, mais petit à petit ils progressent.

Mukuro reste immobile. Toutes ses pensées sont bloquées. Tous ses gestes sont arrêtés. La seule chose qui compte maintenant est ce corps dans ses bras, ce visage trop pâle et cette chemise où le blanc cède de plus en plus la place au rouge.

Et les yeux bleus le regardent intensément, sans ciller. Et il sent encore la brûlure sur son visage, aux endroits où est passée la main, et il a envie de pleurer, de crier, de dire stop, stop, stop, à ce rouge qui s'étend, à ces yeux qui se voilent, d'ordonner à cette respiration qui ralentit de revenir à la normale.

Et il ne fait rien, il se contente de fixer désespérément le visage si beau et si pâle déformé par le tremblement de ses lèvres.

* * *

Le rouge s'est arrêté. Il reste une petite tâche de blanc, en bas, juste à la limite de la chemise. Les yeux bleus sont tournés vers les étoiles, sans ciller. L'épaule est froide. La veine sous la main de Mukuro a cessé son battement régulier, le laissant seul avec le silence.

Et sur le visage pâle, les lèvres atteignent maintenant les joues. Et sur le visage pâle, un sourire s'étale, monte jusqu'aux prunelles bleues, imitant celui qui déforme la chemise rouge.

Un sourire grand, très grand, trop grand, le sourire de ceux qui n'ont jamais appris la joie de vivre. Et pourtant un sourire tellement serein, tellement doux.

Un sourire pour l'éternité.

Comme celui peint en rouge sang sur le visage de Mukuro.

 _(Les fleurs de cerisier sont éphémères)_


End file.
